rpg_horrorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Later On
Later On — психологический RPG-хоррор о человеке по имени Дэвид, который должен побороть свои страхи и спасти лучшего друга. Введение Вы играйте за Дэвида, печального человека, живущего заурядной жизнью. Но когда его лучший друг пропадает, Дэвиду приходится отправиться на поиски, заводя новых друзей и вместе с ними сталкиваясь с загадочными событиями. С помощью Преи и Луны он найдёт то, что искал на самом деле: своих демонов. Геймплей В Later On, помимо стандартных головоломок, важную часть геймплейя составляют диалоги с монстрами: от вас требуется выбрать правильный ответ из предложенных трёх, чтобы продвинуться дальше по сюжету. Прохождение Управление *'Движение:' стрелки и WASD. *'Действие:' Z или пробел. *'Отмена/Меню:' X или Esc. *'Бег:' Shift (не на всех локациях). *'Режим экрана:' F5 и F6. *'Инвентарь:' I. *'Карта:' M. I *Завершите сон и спуститесь по лестнице. *Возьмите из деревянного шкафа смесь для торта и положите её в духовку. *Возьмите со столика карту города и идите на работу, по пути подобрав ножницы. *Войдя в здание, заберите с левой картины платок, а затем используйте его на правой картине и кулере. *Протрите экран и возьмите номерок из машины в левом углу. *Идите направо, по пути поговорив с Нико. *Покиньте дом и идите налево, пока не увидите дом Нико. *Постучите в него и, отойдя назад, идите налево и вверх. *Варианты ответов: **Любой. **2 I must try, even though I know I'll terribly fail. **2 I'm in this situation now, I can only help. **1 This is what I get when I intend to save someone. **3 Because it's what's required of me. **2 I don't care what happens to me. II *Идите к дому и снова постучитесь в него. *Идите по кровавому следу и приготовьтесь к погоне. *Следуйте за светом. *Следуйте за девушкой. *После вернитесь к дому Нико и войдите в него. Сохранитесь. *В ванной поговорите с полотенцем и примените силу (конец игры и достижение) *Загрузитесь. Спросите, что ему нужно. *Подберите монтировку и встаньте на два шага правее нижней части ковра в гостинной. *Использйте монтировку и вернитесь к полотенцу. Ответ: "Ex Nihilo". *Покинув дом, отдайте полотенце Луне и следуйте за ней. *Идите в ресторан, зайдите на кухню и поговорите с шефом. *Спуститесь на пляж и, для получения достижения, поговорите со всеми людьми. *Идите налево и используйте ножницы, чтобы пройти дальше. *Осмотрите трещину и выберите вариант "Smile out of politeness". *Сохранитесь и, для получения достижения, убейте русалку. *Не убивайте русалку, поговорите с ней ещё раз и вернитесь к студии. *Поговрите с Луной или Прейей и попробуйте отодвинуть люк. *Идите в дом Нико, откройте вторые жалюзи слева, используйте кофе-машину. *Используйте экспрессо на люке, отодвиньте его. *Поднимитесь по левой лестнице. III *Продолжайте идти и выберете синий путь. *Поговорите с могильщиком. *Идите по зелёному пути, поговорите с трусом, выборы неважны. *Заберите дождевик и отнесите его могильщику. *Заберите лопату и отнесите её трусу. *Пройдите в дверь в левом углу, заберите сердце и идите по красному пути. *Отдайте сердце и наберите молоко в миску. *Отдайте миску щенку. *Идите направо и осмотрите собаку. *Идите направо и возьмите трубку. *Взаимодействуйте с собакой. Для достижения дважды выберите "DON'T PUSH IT?". *Выберите первый вариант и продолжайте идти направо, ещё раз ответив на звонок. *Во время разговора выберите "Maybe you do". *Идите направо, и, подобрав предмет, вернитесь. *Поговорите с девочкой и идите за ней в лес. *В воде идите направо. *Следуйте указаниям. *Идите направо и вверх, поговорите с Прейей. После поговорите с ней ещё несколько раз. *Дважды спуститесь вниз и идите к дому матери. *После разговора с ней заберите нож и поднимитесь на второй этаж. *Взаимодействуйте с дверьми. *Первая дверь: **1 This wasn't what I had in **3 I needed to remember. I know that **1 This world is unstable, and it's getting worse. *Вторая дверь: **1 I was sad, because I felt alone. **3 I was bitter and jealous, couldn't control myself. **2 I felt angry. She wasn't supposed to follow. *Третья дверь: **1 I failed him, but then I made it right. **2 As long as I learn something, it's not a failure. **1 Your obsession with Prea turned you into this. *Заберите ключ из центральной комнаты и спуститесь в подвал. *Заберите лопату и начните копать. Галерея Факты *Игра делалась два года, в свободное от основной работы время. Category:Игры Category:RPG Maker Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:2016-2021 Category:2018 Category:Без перевода Category:Хоррор Category:Психологический хоррор Category:Психоделическая атмосфера Category:Воспоминания Category:Скримеры